Blue Rabbit
by paultheangrypiratebunny
Summary: Usanami Suzune is a strain, a high level one to be exact. To avoid arrest, her close friend and mentor Okamishi Yura gets her a job with Scepter 4. Suzune is greatful for the job, but not everything goes smoothly. Dangerous figures from her past begin to meddle with her life as she forms new relationships with her comrades, including one Fushimi Saruhiko.


It was cold. I was laying on a cold metal surface. Nothing more than bandages and thin fabric covered my frail body. There were others around me. Looming figures with wicked grins stared down at me. They poked me with needles, wrapped me in bandages and scribbled down notes. I heard screaming in the distance. A girl. Me. I was screaming. And crying. Stop. Please stop. Why are you doing this? Why!

I jolted upright, chest heaving with every breath. I was in my bed, in my room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't there. That place was in my past. I never had to return. I opened my eyes and forced a smile. Today was the first day of my new job. Yura had gotten me a job with Scepter 4. I told her that I didn't need anything like that, but she had insisted. I suppose it helps knowing someone with power who can pull some strings.

I never understood why she did so much for me. I shook my head. I needed to get ready. My uniform would be given to me on site, so I choose my most professional outfit for the commute. Coffee was my breakfast as usual and then I was out the door. The commute wasn't long, but nerves make time drag on. As I waited for the train I recalled what Yura had told me. Things about Kings and clans and an initiation ceremony. I sighed and shook my head. Big ceremonies were not my cup of tea. I'd rather stay in the crowd than have the spotlight shine on me. But Yura had gone out of her way for me and there was no way I would throw that away. Not after everything she'd done. My thoughts were interrupted by the train's arrival. Soon enough my stop arrived. Deep breath in and out.

There it was. Scepter 4's headquarters. I was massive to say the least, and only made my nerves worse.

"Tch. You gonna stand there all day?"

A silky voice came from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with someone who could only be a member of Scepter 4. He wore the typical uniform with a few modifications, like his grey undercoat and purple wristbands. He looked unbelievably bored and annoyed. His cold blue eyes glared at me behind black glasses. I then realized that I hadn't responded.

"Oh, uh…" I blushed, stuck on my words.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." He walked past me and into the building without a second look.

My stomach churned, and I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. I shook my head. It wasn't the time for panicking. Ok. I was going in. I had made it to the door and put my hand on the handle when it swung open itself. A woman stood in the entrance. She was beautiful to say the least, with a chest that would make any girl jealous and smooth blond hair pinned back perfectly.

"You must be Suzune Usanami. Welcome to Scepter 4" She smiled warmly. I bowed politely.

"Yes m-"

"Seri Awashima" She interrupted and led me inside.

The interior was just as impressive if not more than the outside. Lavish decorations on the wall, shiny floors and elaborate staircases. Awashima smiled.

"Let's get you a uniform. Then we can discuss your initiation."

Discuss? What was there to discuss? Didn't Yura cover everything? I wasn't ready for an interview, or any questions in general.

Awashima led me to a locker room and handed me a uniform. I prayed it wasn't as revealing as hers.

"I'll let you get changed." She turned and shut the door behind her. I was alone. Letting out a sigh I inspected the uniform. It was the typical combination of blue. My hear stopped when I saw the bottoms, which appeared to be a skirt similar to Awashima's but upon closer inspection I noticed they were actually shorts. I let out a sigh of relief. They were still short, but they were better than a skirt. I stripped and put on the uniform. It was comfortable and surprisingly flattering. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror when Awashima walked back in.

"It looks perfect" She smiled. "We had it made especially for you."

Especially for me? I was under the impression that my job here was insignificant. Just an office worker even. Something wasn't right.

"I can't thank you enough." I managed to say.

"Now, we're on our way to the captain."

As we walked I tried to make sense of where we were going but the hallways seemed to become mazes. Eventually we reached a set of doors and Awashima stopped.

"Before we go in, I have to tell you, the captain can be a little…. Odd. But don't let that bother you. He means well." Awashima sighed.

I gulped as she opened the doors, revealing a tidy office with a desk at the far wall. The man sitting there had his elbows on the table, fingers crossed and staring right at me.

I couldn't see his eyes behind the glare of his glasses, but I could feel his gaze. It was piercing. I felt a hand on my back push me forward into the room. I somehow managed to sit down without noticing that I had moved. The man's gaze didn't falter. Awashima's clear voice broke the silence.

"Captain, this is the new recruit, Usanami Suzune."

The captain smiled, breaking his gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Reisi Munakata, leader of Scepter 4"

All I could do was nod like an idiot.

"Now, lets get to business." He continued. "Before your official initiation I must ask you a few questions. First, you are a strain are you not?"

My stomach sunk. Why was I so surprised? Of course, they knew.

"Yes." I replied.

"You are aware of Scepter 4's policy on high level strains, correct?"

That they are supposed to be arrested on sight? Yes, of course I knew. Yura had told me many times.

"Yes"

"Of course, you are an exception. By working here, we can keep an eye on you."

My stomach sunk even further. I should have known that's why they want me here.

"Don't look so down. That's not why we want you here." Munakata smiled. "I think you will make a great addition to the clan."

I could tell his smile was genuine, but something still felt off.

"Now, I'd like to keep the initiation ceremony small, so why don't we just get it done and over with."

Now? I was hardly prepared. Before I had the chance to speak, he had already stood up. He walked over to a table with a cloth draped on top. Sweeping the cloth off, Munukata revealed a sword underneath. Gently, he picked it up and walked over to me. In one smooth motion he flipped the sword so the handle was facing me.

"Take this sword and be welcomed into the blue clan" He spoke.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and wrapped my fingers around the handle. A strange sensation came over me. A blue aura emanated from my body. It was cold yet welcoming. My legs tingled as the aura grew stronger. I looked up to see Munakata smiling intensely.

"Welcome to Scepter 4, Usanami Suzune."


End file.
